1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus wherein an image scanning device is provided on the upper side of a main body frame; and a recording medium on which an image is formed is ejected from the side on which an operating section for operating the image scanning device is provided to the upper side of the main body frame.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an image forming apparatus wherein a toner image formed on a photoreceptor (image carrier) or an intermediate transfer belt is transferred to/fixed on a recording paper (recording medium) to form an image has been known. In such image forming apparatuses, there is a type wherein an image scanning device for scanning an image from a document is provided on the upper side of the main body frame, or another type wherein a recording medium on which an image is formed is ejected from the side on which an operating panel (operation section) of an image scanning device is provided (user side) to a catch tray on the upper surface of the main body frame.
In an image forming apparatus wherein an operating section for operating the image scanning device is provided on the upstream side of an ejection direction of the recording medium, there are rooms for improvements in the workability in case of taking out a recording medium ejected on the upper surface of the main body frame, and the downsizing of the image forming apparatus.